


We Do What We're Told

by orphan_account



Series: So [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Conditioning, Gen, Loneliness, Psychological Horror, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you assume that there is no hope, you guarantee that there will be no hope. If you assume that there is an instinct for freedom, that there are opportunities to change things, then there is a possibility that you can contribute to making a better world.” ― Noam ChomskyNatasha is contested with proving to herself, whether conditioning is permanent or can be resisted and broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As Nat was the very first character I thought of when I planned to create the 'So' series, I felt that the best way to illustrate this theme was to compare her past and present. And also leave the question wide open.


End file.
